


Lookout Duty

by shkanonyasutrice



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: F/M, No Program AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shkanonyasutrice/pseuds/shkanonyasutrice
Summary: Mitsuru and Mitsuko decide to have their gangs team up to take down someone who mugged Izumi. The two expendables of the group, Hiroshi and Yoshimi, are placed on lookout duty, but go on an adventure of their own instead. [One-shot]
Relationships: Kuronaga Hiroshi/Yahagi Yoshimi, Numai Mitsuru/Kanai Izumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Lookout Duty

At 9:10am, Hayashida was still in the process of getting his class settled down. Some days were tougher than others, and this was definitely one of those days. He could barely be heard above the students‘ noise, particularly Kiriyama’s group of friends. The other students weren’t helping, all caught up in their own gossip. He held his hands up in defeat.

“Please, if we could all calm down-“

“Eat my ass, Hayashida!” Hiroshi yelled, standing up before Mitsuru pulled him back down.

“You can’t just tell Hayashida to eat your ass!” Mitsuru sneered through gritted teeth.

Hiroshi sighed and folded his arms, slumping back in his seat. Hayashida just gave him an exasperated look, no longer horrified by the things that comes out of his mouth. He had been well used to Hiroshi, and the entire group, at this stage. Still, he didn’t want to kick off the morning by giving any of his students detention.

“Kuronaga, please, it’s too early in the morning for that kind of language,” he pleaded. “I don’t want to give you detention-“

Once again, he was cut off, this time by the sound of the classroom door opening. Izumi, who he had marked as absent minutes earlier, now stood in the door. The class fell silent when they saw tears streaming down her face and both her knees sporting bloody cuts. As she raised a hand to wipe her face, it was apparent that her hands were grazed too.

Hayashida looked at her in alarm, and began to walk over, but was beaten by a number of her friends. Yukie wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she guided her to her desk, the others following in concern, enquiring what had happened. When Izumi sat down at her desk, she tried to explain, but started sobbing again.

“Okay, deep breaths. Tell us what happened from the start. Are you okay?” Haruka asked.

“I’m going to get the nurse. Fujiyoshi, come with me?” Hayashida said, looking at Izumi with concern. Fumiyo nodded, following him out of the classroom.

As they left, Izumi slowly calmed herself down by following Haruka’s advice, taking in deep breaths. Once she felt herself begin to calm down, she glanced around, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks when she realized the entire class was staring at her.

“I... I was just on my way to school, a-and this big, scary guy jumped out at me and t-told me to give him my purse and I got scared and I screamed a-an... and he shoved me,” Izumi explained tearfully, lifting up her grazed palms. “I got scared and just g-gave him my purse, and ran straight here.”

Her friends glanced at each other in shock, unsure of what to say to something so awful. Chisato opened her mouth to speak, when they were all distracted by the sound of a chair scraping back. They looked, and saw that Mitsuru was standing up, furious. The rest of his gang, except Kazuo, looked at him with baffled expressions.

“What the fuck?! What kind of asshole hurts some innocent girl?!” he snapped. Izumi looked up at him, startled.

“Numai, it’s okay, I think I might be overreacting...” she said, embarrassed by the attention.

“Like hell you are! I can understand an asshole like that targeting me or any of my crew, but that’s ‘cause we look rough and hostile,” Mitsuru said. “But _you_? How the hell could he target you? You’re nothing like us. You’re...”

He trailed off, and couldn’t ignore his embarrassment as he saw how Izumi was staring up at him curiously, with a slight blush on her cheeks. When he heard Ryuhei, Sho, and Hiroshi snickering behind him, he turned around and glared at them, before turning back to Izumi.

“What did he look like?” Mitsuru asked.

“Oh... I think he was in high school. Big build... he had a red streak in his hair. And a piercing above his eyebrow,” she described.

At that, Mitsuko looked up, nodding slightly in thought. Her two companions, Hirono and Yoshimi, gave her confused looks, but she quickly clarified.

“I know him. Naoko Ikeda... I’ve been seeing him for a while. He’s a part of some organization. Buys me nice things,” she explained, and then glanced over at Izumi with a smirk, “obviously with schoolgirls’ money. How cute.”

“Sounds kind of pathetic,” Hirono said.

“A little. I was planning on ending it soon anyway. He’s getting too clingy,” she said with a shrug.

“Wait, Souma, if you know him, could you arrange a meet-up or something?” Mitsuru cut in.

He was still on his feet, and upon saying that, with Izumi still gazing up at him. She looked a little worried at that, wondering what he was planning on doing. As their eyes met, he tried to assume a calmer look to make her believe that this wasn’t some rash, impulse move.

“Hm? Sure,” she said, pulling out her cellphone and sending out a text.

As she did, Hiroshi and Ryuhei stood up, tapping Mitsuru on the shoulder.

“Are we fighting?” Ryuhei asked.

“Are we?!” Hiroshi echoed eagerly.

When Mitsuru nodded, the two of them started whooping and hollering. Sho smirked and rolled his eyes at his friends’ ridiculous behaviour, while Kazuo sat there as stoic as ever. Izumi watched on with fear, about to say something else, when Mitsuko’s phone buzzed.

“He’ll meet me at 7,” she said, reading our the text. “And he’s bringing his friends.”

At that, Mitsuru stared at her incredulously. “His friends?!”

“What can I say? His friends want to have fun too,” Mitsuko said coyly, as Hirono smirked knowingly at her.

“Ugh,” Mitsuru groaned. “Fine. But you said you’re breaking things off with him soon, right?”

“Right...?”

“Then come with me. Break it off with him. I’ll bring my friends for backup, you should bring yours too. We’re not going to let this asshole keep on doing what he wants.”

“Whatever,” Mitsuko said with a shrug. “I’ll do it, though. Sounds like it’ll be fun. Hirono and Yoshimi will be there too.”

Upon hearing her name, Yoshimi flinched a little, but then nodded, somewhat shakily. She tried to appear tough, but Mitsuko noticed how afraid she looked. She didn’t particularly care, though.

The boys, on the other hand, looked eager at the prospect of a fight. Kazuo didn’t seem too nonplussed, but Sho was now beginning to seem amused at the prospect of going up against some entitled high schooler. Ryuhei and Hiroshi, in particular, were the most excited.

As Izumi witnessed this entire discussion, she felt overwhelmed by guilt. She was the reason that Mitsuru was planning on fighting the high schooler who had hurt her, and she wished she hadn’t said anything. She couldn’t think of any fathomable reason why Mitsuru would go out of his way to stand up to someone for her. She supposed it must have had something to do with that compassionate side to him, which sometimes showed itself, as she had noticed.

“Numai... I’m fine, really. Please don’t get yourself in trouble,” she spoke up timidly.

“Hey, I’ll be fine. I’m going to deal with this guy, you don’t have to worry. I have backup,” he reassured her.

He turned back to the rest of his group. Izumi looked like she wanted to say something else, but Haruka shook her head, indicating that she should leave them to it.

“Okay, here’s what I think we should do,” Mitsuru began, pulling his group in close.

Hiroshi poked his head in, as the circle excluded him slightly. Ryuhei inadvertently moved his body, blocking his view. He sighed and slumped back, pouting at the idea of being forgotten again. He began to look around the classroom, and saw Yoshimi hanging back as well, as Hirono and Mitsuko talked amongst themselves. As he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, Yoshimi noticed him, and rolled her eyes. _Our friends, huh?_ After a moment, he rolled his eyes too. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Later that night, Hiroshi prepared to meet the others for the fight. He wanted to appear as disguised as possible. As a result, he ended up putting on a black turtleneck, black trousers, a black ski mask, and black sunglasses. Once he was ready, he strode confidently towards his group of friends (bar Kazuo, who was too busy to show up tonight). As he approached his friends, he was confused to see they were all wearing their normal clothes. When Ryuhei saw him, he guffawed with laughter.

“Oh, my god. Hiro, what have you done to yourself?” Sho said, barely holding back a laugh.

“For fuck’s sake, Hiroshi. Why?” Mitsuru asked, considerably less amused than the rest of the group.

“I’m in disguise! Don’ come cryin’ to me when they all beat your asses an’ I’m fine!” Hiroshi exclaimed.

“Yeah, ‘cause a disguise is gonna help you out here,” Ryuhei said.

“What fuckin’ ever! What’s the plan?!”

“Okay, me, Ryuhei, and Sho are going to meet Shimizu and Souma, who’ll bring us to Ikeda,” Mitsuru explained. “You stay here and keep watch. Yahagi will keep watch with you.”

Hiroshi looked at them with dismay (although they shouldn’t see it with his disguise). He was always assigned on lookout duty, with his only task being to be prepared to cause a distraction if the others needed to run away from the fight. Except, they never needed a distraction, so he mainly spent most of their fights just standing around.

“You always put me on fuckin’ lookout duty!” he snapped.

“Yeah, but we might need a distraction! C’mon, Hiro, don’t pussy out on us!” Ryuhei argued. “‘Sides, you’ll have company. Look! Yahagi’s coming over here now.”

“Keep looking out, Hiroshi. Don’t do anything stupid!” Mitsuru warned him.

Before he could reply, the three of them ran off, leaving Hiroshi standing there alone. Looking into the distance, he saw Mitsuko’s gang, with Hirono giving Ryuhei a playful punch on the arm. _This fuckin’ sucks. I should be over there ready to fight too_ , he thought.

He watched as the third member of that group, Yoshimi, began to walk over to the lookout spot. She stopped a few feet away from him, not noticing him at all. She folded her arms, looking at her friends as they left with his friends. Hiroshi could hear Ryuhei shouting out excitedly, while Sho laughed at him.

Hiroshi put his sulking aside briefly as he noticed that Yoshimi still hadn’t seen him. He wasn’t sure if she knew they were on lookout duty together. He tiptoed up to her, still unnoticed. He then pulled on her shoulder, which caused Yoshimi to jump and turn around. She let out a cry of surprise and, upon seeing this boy in a strange, ominous getup, shoved him to the ground. Pain flared up his body, causing him to groan.

“Get off of me! I’m ready to fight you, you know!” she threatened, raising his fists.

“What the fuck, Yahagi?!” Hiroshi cried, clutching his behind. “It’s me, Hiroshi Kuronaga! We’re on lookout together, idiot!”

Yoshimi put down her fists and stared at him in confusion. She slowly bent down, and pulled off his sunglasses. They stared at each other for a tense moment before Yoshimi burst out laughing. Hiroshi continued staring at her incredulously, now taking offense.

“Th’ fuck’s so funny?! You could’a killed me!” he barked.

“Why do you look so stupid?! Seriously, Kuronaga, who come to a fight dressed like that?” she said through her laughter.

Once she calmed down a little, she offered him her hand. He took it, and she pulled him up. He brushed down his clothes before speaking again.

“Doesn’ matter anyway... I ain’t fighting, I’m jus’ on stupid lookout duty,” he grumbled. “Again.”

“Yeah? At least you aren’t alone, right?” she said, giving him a small nudge.

“Yeah, I guess... but like, they always give me lookout duty so I can be a distraction if they gotta run away. But they never do! I ain’t ever havin’ fun during fights!”

Yoshimi looked at him for a moment, taking pity on him. She had never really taken much notice of Hiroshi before, but she understood what he meant. It was difficult to be seen as the expendable member of the group, even after doing so much to prove how tough you were. She could definitely relate to that.

“Why you lookin’ at me like that?” Hiroshi spoke up again with some hostility in his voice. Yoshimi hadn’t realized how long she had been looking at him.

“Hey, I got an idea,” she said, brightening her tone. “Fuck lookout duty.”

“Fuck lookout duty?! Yahagi, are you nuts?!” he exclaimed. “What if they die?!”

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down the street. “They’ll be fine. What’s more important right now is finding you some clothes that... aren’t _those_.”

Hiroshi opened his mouth to protest, ready to claim that there was nothing wrong with his fashion. But, then again, his disguise might have been too deceptive, considering that it got him shoved to the ground. So, if Yoshimi wanted to find him clothes that wouldn’t get him hurt, he wouldn’t object to that.

As they walked further into the city, Hiroshi looked behind, feeling a pang of guilt for leaving his gang behind. Then, he pushed that notion away. He still loved those assholes, and knew he’d do anything for them, but he’d be damned if he spent another night standing around in boredom while waiting for them to finish up their fun.

“Here we are!” Yoshimi announced, outside a clothes store. “This is the best place to shop around here.”

“Huh,” Hiroshi grunted, not familiar with what stores were good and bad. He still let his mom buy all his clothes, after all.

Yoshimi turned to him, grinning, but then noticed she was still holding onto his wrist. She quickly let go. When she did, Hiroshi already began to miss the nice feeling of having someone hold onto him.

The awkwardness was quickly forgotten as Yoshimi nodded towards the store, indicating that they should go in. He followed her in, looking around in confusion at all the clothes. Frankly, he was happy in just a t-shirt and torn jeans (or sometimes an awesome all-black disguise). However, Yoshimi seemed determined to make sure he dressed better. She walked from rack to rack, picking up a few items. Once she found things she liked, she would thrust them into Hiroshi’s arms.

“Aaaand done! Okay, go into a fitting room and try them on!” she said.

He looked down at what she had picked out. He was now holding a few sweaters, and a pair of better quality jeans. On top of the pile was a cute, pink casual dress.

“The fuck is this?” he asked, holding up the dress.

“Oh, oops! That’s for me,” she said, laughing and grabbing it. “I want to buy some new stuff too. Okay, go try it on! Go, go!”

She pushed him towards the fitting rooms. He entered one hesitantly, and tried on the jeans, which were more comfortable than he would have thought they were going to be. Then, he pulled on a blue sweater, and was amazed by how soft it was.

“Holy fuck,” he muttered, looking at himself in the mirror. “I ain’t ever taking this off.”

He embraced the snugness of the sweater for a few more minutes, before he heard Yoshimi knocking on the stall door, demanding to know what was taking so long. He quickly changed back into his black clothes and emerged from the stall.

“So...?” Yoshimi asked, unable to keep the eagerness from her voice.

“You’ve got fuckin’ awesome taste, Yahagi! Where the fuck do you even find clothes this soft?!” he said.

“Um, here, obviously,” she said with a giggle as she guided him to the checkout.

As he paid, he glanced back and noticed that she was now wearing the pink dress she had been previously carrying. She must have bought it and put it back on while he was in the changing room. A part of him noticed how cute she looked in it, but pushed that thought away. Instead, he looked down at the other small shopping bag she was holding, before deciding to ask her something.

“Hey, can I go put these on or what?”

She nodded, and he bolted back into the changing room, putting on the wonderfully soft sweater once more. He emerged with a grin on his face, carrying his other clothes in the shopping bag. Yoshimi looked him up and down, beginning to smile at how her hard work had paid off. As they left the store, he frowned and looked at her.

“So... we gotta get back to lookout duty, huh?” he said, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Yoshimi thought about it for a few seconds, and then said, “Nope. I’m hungry. Let’s go get some ice cream.”

“Ice cream?! But what about our gangs?!” he exclaimed.

Yoshimi didn’t give him an answer, but instead hummed happily as she made her way further down the street. Not too far from the clothes store was Shiroiwa’s local ice cream parlour. She opened the door, causing the bell above the door to ring, and ushered Hiroshi inside.

“Shouldn’ we be gettin’ back to the others?” he asked slightly distractedly as he looked at all the ice cream.

“Oh, please. I bet they don’t even know we’re missing,” she argued.

He was about to argue back, but she held a hand up, instead facing the cashier.

“Three scoops of strawberry in a glass, and three scoops of…?” she paused, looking at Hiroshi.

“Cookie dough,” he mumbled, not wanting think of the fact that he should be keeping guard right now, but would much prefer ice cream instead.

Yoshimi nodded and relayed the request to the cashier, who prepared two glass bowls of strawberry and cookie dough ice cream. She found them a seat towards the back of the parlour, and ate a spoonful.

“This is so good!” she exclaimed. “See? Much better than standing around doing nothing, right?”

“Right!” he said, forgetting all about his previous uncertainty as he dug into his own ice cream.

They ate in silence for a few moments, but then Yoshimi took a break, looking at Hiroshi with some curiosity.

“You do lookout duty a lot, don’t you?” she observed, tilting her head ever so slightly. That caused him to frown.

“More like all the fuckin’ time. They never let me have any fun! Why don’ I get to beat up big ass guys that pick on smaller girls?” he grumbled, but not wanting to make this all about himself, he asked her, “What ‘bout you? You on lookout duty all the time too?”

“Me and the girls don’t really do a lot of stuff like this…” she said, picking at her ice cream. “I think I’m okay with staying on lookout duty, though. I don’t think Yoji would love it if I did anything like our friends are currently doing right now…”

“Wait, he ain’t a fan of you bein’ a badass?”

“I wouldn’t call myself a badass, but… he never really said anything, but I can tell he doesn’t love the things Mitsu and Hirono do. If I want a nice boy like that to stay with me, I should start making changes.”

“Fuck that!” Hiroshi said, raising his voice so that the cashier flinched. “You shouldn’ change yourself for some fuckin’ guy! If he can’t see how lucky he is, that’s his fuckin’ problem!”

“Lucky…?” Yoshimi asked, her eyes widening a little.

Despite his sudden bold exclamation, Hiroshi felt himself close up a little. He shrunk back into his seat, realising he had probably made himself sound like a fool. He shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

“I mean… yeah. You’re way more badass than the rest of the lameass girls in our class, but you ain’t fuckin’ scary like Souma or Shimizu,” he mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that he was beginning to blush. “You’re… cool. An’ if Kuramoto can’t see that, he deserves an ass kickin’.”

“Really?” Yoshimi asked, a warm smile spreading across her face. “Thanks, Kuronaga. If it means anything… I think you’re kind of cool too. You’re always so loyal to your friends, and it sucks that they can’t see that.”

Hearing that made Hiroshi blush more, but it also brought back his earlier disappointment about being assigned lookout duty. He slammed his hands on the table.

“Yeah, it does fuckin’ suck! An’ it sucks for you too, your fuckin’ friends not lettin’ you have any fun!” he yelled. “You know what, Yahagi?! We shoul’ make our own gang!”

Yoshimi looked at him incredulously for a minute, but then smiled once more. Her eyes lit up as if in realisation.She bent down and picked up the smaller shopping bag. She pulled out a pack of five golden bracelets with a heart charm on them. She took two from the pack, putting one on her own hand. She then pulled Hiroshi’s hand from across the table and latched on the second bracelet.

“There! Only members of our gang get these,” she said brightly.

Hiroshi flicked the heart charm, watching it dangle. Of course, normally he would never be caught wearing any jewellery of any kind, but feeling like he was a part of something new… it felt nice.

“Fuckin’ awesome! We’re gonna have the best gang in Shiroiwa!” he exclaimed. “An’ we’re gonna be the leaders!”

“Yeah!” Yoshimi agreed, and then hummed in thought. “Who should we recruit? I think Chigusa would make a good gang member…”

“Oh yeah, Chigusa’s hot. We shoul’ ask Sugimura too. He’s kinda lame, but he’d be fuckin’ awesome in a fight! You seen his karate moves?”

“Duh! He’d be like hiiii-YA!” Yoshimi said, as she spoke, she demonstrated what Hiroki would be like by karate-chopping the end of the ice cream glass bowl.

By performing her karate chop, it caused the bowl to fly onto the floor, glass shattering instantly. The two teenagers froze up, and they could hear the cashier making their way towards them.

“Fuck! We’re gettin’ out of here!” Hiroshi exclaimed.

He grabbed Yoshimi’s hand, pulling her out of her chair and towards the door.

“Kuronaga, slow down!” she cried.

He didn’t listen. He threw open the door, and as he did so, he heard a loud thump on the other side of the door. Both Hiroshi and Yoshimi poked their heads around the side of the door, and looked down to see a big man sprawled out on the ground, groaning and clutching his forehead.

“Wait a fuckin’ minute…” Hiroshi muttered.

“He has a red streak in his hair! It’s him! Ikeda!” Yoshimi shrieked.

As she did so, they heard the sound of footsteps pounding down the pavement. They watched as Mitsuru rounded the corner, and before Ikeda could get up, Mitsuru landed on his chest, raising his fist above his head.

“Give it back!” he snapped.

“Fine, fine! Just leave me the fuck alone!” Ikeda yelled back.

He reached into his pocket, and threw a pink purse at Mitsuru’s chest. He grabbed the purse and pocketed it. As he did so, Ryuhei ran over and kicked Ikeda’s side. Sho, Hirono, and Mitsuko strolled over casually, watching the action.

“Don’t ever pick on innocent girls again, got it, creep?!” Mitsuru snapped.

Ikeda stumbled to his feet, looking between Mitsuko’s gang, Mitsuru’s gang, and Hiroshi and Yoshimi, who were still behind the door. Ikeda began to back away.

“Alright! But you lot are a bunch of fucking psychos!” he cried, and as he stormed away, he poked his index finger against Mitsuko’s chest. “ _Especially_ you!”

The delinquents watched as he walked away. Then, Hiroshi emerged from behind the door slowly, Yoshimi in tow. Then, both of them grinned at each other.

“Kuronaga, we did it! We took him down!” she said, high-fiving Hiroshi.

“Yeaaaah! We’re the best!” he called out.

The rest of his friends gathered around him, with Ryuhei giving him a pat on the back.

“Hiro, you saved the day!” Sho said, grinning. “We’re so proud of you, right, Mitsuru?”

Mitsuru looked at him, smiled, and nodded. Hiroshi, despite the fact that he was bursting with pride, managed a casual nod back. He turned to Yoshimi, ready to tell the boys to give her credit too, when he noticed she was gone.

He looked around, and saw her walking off with Mitsuko and Hirono. He felt a little disappointed, when she suddenly looked back, and raised a hand in a wave, her golden bracelet catching in the streetlight.

“Thanks, Kuronaga! I had fun tonight!” she called out.

“Yeah… me too,” he called back, not as loud.

The other three boys shared a look with each other. They already knew this was going to make great teasing material.

* * *

“Here.”

Izumi looked up in surprise as she saw her purse dropped down on her desk. Mitsuru stood over her, not quite meeting her gaze. She noticed his black eye, and gasped.

“Numai, you really didn’t have to…” she murmured, holding the purse.

“Pff, please. Some asshole was picking on an innocent girl. If a guy like that ever harasses you again, make sure he knows I’ll be on his case,” he muttered.

“Yeah, an’ me! I saved the day!” Hiroshi called out.

Mitsuru and Izumi looked at each other for a moment before he sighed and returned to Hiroshi, giving him an exasperated look. Hiroshi snickered and nudged Mitsuru in the ribs, noticing how Izumi was still glancing over at him.

When Mitsuru didn’t respond, he looked over towards Mitsuko’s group. The girls were chatting away, probably about last night’s events. Yoshimi seemed wrapped up in the conversation too, but when she noticed Hiroshi looking her way, she smiled and tapped the heart charm on her bracelet. He grinned back and tapped his too.

“Ehh, what’s that? Pretty bracelet, Kuronaga!” Keita said as he passed by his desk, laughing to himself.

“Oh, that’s it, you’re so fuckin’ dead, Iijima!” Hiroshi growled, hopping up from his seat.

Keita bolted across the classroom to the safety of his friends as the Kiriyama Family attempted to hold Hiroshi back. Yoshimi watched the scene with a small smile on her face, already looking forward to the next time she and Hiroshi would spend time together again. Lookout duty didn’t seem so bad, after all.


End file.
